1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves with attaching means and more particularly pertains to a new glove with attaching means for aiding a person in gripping an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gloves having attachment means thereon for gripping objects is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,701 describes a device for attaching an aerosol can to a glove for protective purposes. Another type of glove for gripping objects is U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,058 having a glove and a sleeve for positioning on a can so that the can is held to the hand by the sleeve and glove combination.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that aids handicapped or otherwise impaired persons in the holding of a writing utensil.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a glove and writing utensil each having an attaching means thereon so that the glove aids in the holding of the writing utensil.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new glove having a plurality of attaching members thereon for gripping to a utensil in a plurality of positions.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a glove having a palm portion, a back portion, a plurality of finger portions and a thumb portion. The finger portions include a first through fourth finger portions. The first finger portion is positioned adjacent to the thumb portion. The glove has a wrist opening extending therein for receiving a hand. A first attaching member is coupled to the first finger. A writing utensil is provided having a second attaching member attached thereto. The writing utensil may be selectively attached to the first finger portion by the first and second attaching members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.